Talk:Tyrant/Achievements/Bloodthirsty Companion
Mangafacao Of course you will have some difficulty on reaching this achievement because you have to choose the right enemy in the arena. Players that use defensive Structures with Strike and Counter aren't indicated. Nor the players that use Strike decks or Evade/Flurry units. To use Siphon, your Commander has to be damaged by an enemy card. Keeping that in mind, use at first 1 or 2 of your structures (NOT WALL-- better start with Orbital Cannon, then Fulfilling Myst). Put your 2 Pummellers to be your tankers. If your Commander is still taking damage, put the Command Center, then use the Draconian Queen, Blood Spout and Vampire. Cross your fingers and pray. Mangafacao 2011Aug12@14:27:54(UTC) LotusPetal This way might be a bit trickier because the Hatchet is a rare card. Following the general guidelines above, I used no Walls at all at first, only the Orbital Cannon. I didn't own any Fulfilling Mysts so I used Communications Arrays in their place. I also purposely used a couple of slower activating cards, like the Scavenger, to add a bit of variety to the pacing for more chances to use Siphon, as those were some of the only cards I had with that ability in my entire deck. When entering the Arena, two things I specifically looked for in my opponents was an Arena Rating in the lower hundreds (hopefully indicating less time spent in the game and thus less of a chance of having accumulated a powerful deck), and also having a Commander with more HP than my own. As said above however, you never know what cards you're going to be up against, so it is still a bit of a gamble. 2011Aug19@12:29:09(UTC) :With the new arena system your decks happens to be very ineffective. 2012May01@11:43:58(UTC) ::Actually, none of the decks displayed will be effective at all, because the decks were made back in last year, when the Arena was still using defence deck system (just like Faction Wars), LONG before the current Arena system (live opponents) is implemented. I suppose the only way to complete this achievement now is to join a faction, and beg a facmate to make a custom D-deck to facilitate this achievement. Hakdo 07:27, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Vikirosen This works very well against decks with smaller Assault cards and without Siege. Play your Orbital Cannons first, and as soon as your Commander is damaged, start dropping Assault cards and/or Xeno Forcefield. Try playing Assault cards with high defense first. If you don't have Hatchets, replace them with Vampires. As stated above, try to find opponents without Siege that use small enough Assault cards to be easily killed by your Rallied units. 2011Nov03@14:29:31(UTC) Achievement Bugged This achievement appears to be bugged for me. I've completed it and got the reward, but the achievement is still listed as uncompleted. I'm playing on the Kongregate version. To check, I completed the achievement several more times and have assured that I proc'd leech and siphon on mission 31. Each time the achievement doesn't complete. 08:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC)